Counting
by Breaking Amber
Summary: Inuyasha is the Devil, who steals lives and kills wives and Kagome is the very, very, naïve girl who makes a deal. INUKAG
1. Introductions

**Counting**

**_A/N: Nothing fascinates me more than evil because all the best stories are about them. Gauh, have you read this one Harry Potter story? It's about Harry Potter traveling and time and finds out he was V's main man? Also I'm not a Satanist, I just don't believe in the Devil in anyway shape or form. I don't write this to offend people but if you read this and review, it's obvious that you chose your own poison, in the summary it makes no qualms about what this story is about.

* * *

_**

_"I count him braver who overcomes his desires than him who conquers his enemies, for the hardest victory is over self."  
-- Aristotle (384-322 BC), Greek philosopher

* * *

_

He needed a victim. He felt himself withering. Everyday he was growing weaker by the hour. Suddenly he was feeling feelings that he never felt before, just yesterday he smiled at a little girl, not once did the thought of crushing her skull in came into mind.

The only bad thing about having ultimate powers was that he had ultimate weaknesses and his weakness was when not fed well enough he started _caring_ about people. Sickening.

When was the last time he fed on somebody's soul? Inuyasha squinted, taking a drawl from his cigarette; it couldn't have been too long ago, maybe a month, maybe two. All he knew that that bastard's soul was very weak indeed.

After the bastard was run over by Inuyasha's Porsche, four times it took to kill that bastard, Inuyasha flipped through the bastard's record book, Harry, Terry, whatever the kid's name was, and remember being very angry.

Very, very angry, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, stealing Terry's soul left him weak and out of commission for weeks. This was the first time he was aloud to walk around without feeling… those _feelings._ He shivered, he felt love, and he felt hate and most of all he felt— he just fucking felt that was all.

That was what usually happened when he stole a weak soul. He was the Devil and sure he was all sinful and bad and whatever they said about him, but fighting off all those Angels love was really hard to do sometimes.

Now where was he, at the current moment he was watching girls pile out of catholic schools. He wanted a girl this time, men were so—flakey and he couldn't have any real fun with them. He killed a few of their wives for getting in the way but after all those brutal murders he got bored and just started fucking over their lives despite promising to make it better.

But what did they expect? He had nothing better to do, he was sent to Hell for goodness' sake and it was hot as fuck down there. No he rather be on Earth and when he's on Earth he liked doing something constructive.

_She looks good_, Inuyasha thought, staring with interest.

"Oh, man, she's hot."

Inuyasha groaned as a dark haired man, in his early twenties, sat beside him. The man wasn't just any man, he was a dead man. Some man named Miroku that Inuyasha stole his soul and when Miroku died, whoever was up there, couldn't decide whether or not he deserved to be in Hell or deserved to be in Heaven. So now, the moron had to earn his wings and was following him to do just that.

"Why do you continuously bother me? You're not going to earn your wings by following me." Inuyasha sneered.

"Honestly, I'm not a moron, besides I'm on a Heavenly duty."

"_Hurrah_." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, striking up another cigarette.

Miroku smiled softly, "Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Miroku, I'm the fucking Devil, I knew her name even before _she_ knew it. Now excuse me, I got shit to do."

Inuyasha move around Miroku, jumping from the building onto the school's courtyard. What a nice little courtyard, Inuyasha thought sarcastically to himself, watching girls pile out of the building but he had one in interest… Kagome Higurashi.

She was seventeen years old, a high school senior, not that smart but not that dim and she dreams of Koga, some boneheaded biker dude who would never look her way unless he had something to do with it.

Everybody thought God was so great with all that giving and giving but did anybody think what they had to do to get what they want? No. And nobody liked doing the simple way anymore, just asking him because God said it was wrong and it was _bad_.

Whatever, if somebody wrote about him in a good light he would be the hero, he would be the one everybody would look at with admiration but now that everybody thought he was fucking red with horns, which was very insulting by the way, nobody wanted to be bothered with him.

"You know, what, I was wondering, everybody says your name is Lucifer but—" Inuyasha scoffed, if anybody dared to call him that.

"That's the second part of my name, human." Inuyasha spat, "But of course you people down here don't know anything, you guys think I'm red."

"Well, you do wear a lot of red that people may confuse that—"

"Shut up. I swear, God wasted every single breath he put into you."

"Why ever do you say that?"

Inuyasha eyed the girl, who was as usual, sitting alone, waiting for her brother to meet her at the school. "Usually I like fellows like you, you're bad but you think you're godly so you get a second chance, hurrah for you, but you worry about doing the right thing so much that it erks me."

"What do you mean I'm trying to do the right thing?"

He chuckled; he didn't even turn to stare at the man. He was centuries old, if he couldn't then he could now smell lies when people told them. They were so obvious that they gave him migraines and it kind of pissed him off that people thought that he was stupid enough to not realize. They obviously were taking for granted that he wasn't all that they said about him but he was some of the things.

The girl stood up and Inuyasha followed, "You're trying to stop me from making a deal with the girl."

"No, I'm not." Yet, he said that too slowly to be anything but a lie.

"Okay, you're not." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm not." Miroku sulked.

Inuyasha smiled, "Of course not, but Miroku, please remember that I am the Devil that even though I may seem like a nice guy, I'm really not. I like to fuck with people's lives for a living does that seem like a nice guy to you?"

Miroku gulped, "No but why her?"

"Why not? She is everything I need, she's strong minded, she's very _pure_, and as sick as this makes me to say but I need her purity right now, and she's seems like she'll be _fun._"

"You call this fun?"

"Have you ever been to Hell? Not fun." Inuyasha snapped his fingers making him visible to the world again, "But as I said before, I have work to do. Toodles, hope you get those wings but in my opinion, unbloody likely."

Inuyasha strolled out of Miroku's sight, breathing in relief. That kid gave him a headache beyond belief. Now, where was K---Inuyasha smiled seeing her now standing at the bus stop. Obviously her brother was sick today, on sick days; she hurried up and waited for the bus. Inuyasha strolled beside her, sitting on the bench, while she stood there, awkwardly and nervous.

"Kagome, right?"

She turned around, staring at him bewilderedly, "Y-yes. I am. Who—"

"I'm so stupid." Inuyasha slapped his head absentmindedly, "I'm Koga's friend, the one he probably never told you about."

"Koga's friend?"

He could hear the desperateness in her voice. He nodded, smiling, "Yeah. He's pretty stupid; he doesn't know what a good thing is unless it hits him in the face."

"What do you mean by that?"

She was the "Tell me anything girl" type. Very willing, hopeful, very easy to categorize. Inuyasha stifled a yawn, she better do something interesting in the next twenty four hours or he was just going to withdrawn and just find another sparklingly pure girl.

"Well, it's just that Koga never had much happiness in his life. He's gotten everything he wanted, girls, toys, cars, you name it, he got it but he never had happiness and that's where I come in." Inuyasha smiled softly, "I'm going to make him happy."

"Why?"

"Isn't that what friends do?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. She was just supposed to be so hung up on the sweetness and just fall right into his trap. Dammit for all the shit those _nuns_ treat them.

"Yeah but that sounds kind of homosexual to me—not that I have anything against homosexuals."

"I'm not a homosexual." Inuyasha growled, "I'm just a great friend. Nevermind, I was going to help you too—"

Inuyasha stood up as Kagome pushed him back down. Bitch, if she touched him again…

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I don't want to help you stupid!"

"That's what you said!"

"Forget what I said, bitch, I'm just trying to be a good friend for my unhappy annoying friend but since you question my motives like I'm a fucking bad guy then I'm just going to leave and forget everything he said about how pretty you are but beyond his—"

"What?" Kagome interrupted.

"I said that I'm going to—"

"Not that but about Koga?"

Inuyasha waved his hand, "Oh, he just thinks that you're just so beautiful but he would never talk to you because you're beyond his league."

"But I'm not."

"That's what I said; you and him deserve each other."

"That's not what I meant."

"Funny but that's what I think you meant." Inuyasha smirked, "But anyway, I'm going to get on going, you know, find somebody else to make my desperate friend happy."

Inuyasha stood up, dusting his red shirt off before walking off. He strolled slowly, whistled some annoying hymn in his head. He had to admit, as much as he hated God, that bastard sure had some catchy songs. He had an absolute favorite too, "_drop it like it's hot for Jesus, shake that ass for Jesus"._ Seriously, did he have a song like that? No because nobody wanted to drop it like it's hot for the Devil. Maybe that song wasn't for God but isn't God and Jesus the same person?

"WAIT!"

He turned around slowly, man, humans were so annoyingly predictable.

"What?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.

"You said you could help."

"I did?" Inuyasha questioned, raising an eyebrow, "You must be mistaken."

"I'm not, you did!"

Inuyasha sneered, "So what if I did, what if I did say I could help then what would you do for me?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, you think some random buddy of a guy you like is going to just help you like _that?_ No way, not even in your dreams. No, I'm just asking for one little favor in return."

"I will not sleep with you." Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha almost choked, "Are you out of your mind!" Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Besides, don't flatter yourself, nobody wants to sleep with you besides Koga. Now, do we have a deal?"

"What's the favor?"

_A smart cookie. This shall be interesting._

"I'm the Devil and I need your soul." Inuyasha replied, holding his hand out, "Now do we have a deal.

She busted out laughing, "God, you're hilarious. Sure, why not, I mean, you can't put me in a worst position than I'm already in."

"That's the spirit." For shock values, his smile widened, "And I wasn't kidding, I _am_ the Devil."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to glance at her shocked face. She'll find him when she gets over the fact that she made a deal with him. They always did and if she didn't, he knew where she was. It wasn't _that_ hard to find a socially impaired seventeen year old with no life. He smiled to himself as snapped his fingers, making a red Ferrari appear. Damn he loved his powers.

* * *

**_It's kind of after Bedazzled but I just read a book called Devil May Care by Sheri McINNIS, I love it and it may sound weird and Satanisty but I do, but I'm also a firm lover of freaking historical romance books. Ugh. Lovely. _**


	2. Violations

**Counting**

_**A/N: Yes, no joke, this is one of my strangest stories I've ever written and yeah, sorry about the break, been busy like 12 times over. So, yeah… I hope I haven't offended anybody with this. I suppose it could be offending but I mean… I hope this doesn't seem religious because that's not my point, I just didn't want to write about genies and plus I was inspired by a book and Hercules. Please don't be offended, I don't mean to offend, I just love to write. Anyway… to me this story is more like a story that is like be careful what you wish for and what ultimate power drives a person to do. So it's a fantasy storyish

* * *

**_

_"To build may have to be the slow and laborious task of years. To destroy can be the thoughtless act of a single day."_

_-Sir Winston Churchill

* * *

_

God, he could feel his strength withering, not that God had anything to do with it because it was his own stupid will that brought him here, brought him here to the brink of nothingness and brought him to the lowest of the low, _stalking_ a child. He now understood how pedophiles felt.

Inuyasha leaned against a brick building, heaving as he felt his strength slowly start crashing down. Where was that fucking girl anyway? It was eight o'clock in the evening and she still hasn't come back from piano practice.

Inuyasha stared at the building that the girl was currently in, dumb bitch; she probably knew that he was waiting for her. She probably knew that he was to his breaking point and he was still ridiculously weak from that Jon Doe guy, or whatever his name was. He was so weak that his memory was leaving him, he didn't want to be a blubbering body of emotion and forgetfulness then he would have to go back to Hell….

It has only been a couple decades but it still felt like forever and the longer he tried to run the harder it was to go back. Ultimate power was nothing how it was supposed to be and having everything at—

There she was. Inuyasha smiled coyly, casually walking behind her as she reached the steps. He whistled lightly to himself as she hummed a sickeningly sweet song to herself. She was pretty all right looking, now that he thought about it, her problem was that she was too nice for her own good, nobody liked nice girls and as much guys say that they liked girls that they could take home to the mothers, they also liked convincing bitches that treated them with firm hands.

Now, he could understand why she didn't have many friends because girls were gossipy and loved to gossip, Kagome didn't love to gossip. In fact, she just kept to herself, which was understandable. It was a rough world out there, he knew that from first hand, and if she got involved with the—

What the fuck was up with him today? He felt like—he felt like he felt decades ago… he felt _human._

_I guess immortality isn't all that it is cracked up to be, _Inuyasha mused to himself as he yelped tripping over a rock. Of course, after decades of being an indestructible immortal, he still was clumsy as hell.

"You!" She gasped, turning around, "What do you want?"

"Gauh!" Inuyasha stood up, "What do you think I want, dumb wench?"

"You want my soul!" A woman walking beside them gave Kagome a strange look before walking quickly, "It's true, he's the devil!"

"Crazy religious followers." The woman muttered.

"I'm not crazy! And I'm—"

"You might not want to be spreading around that I'm the Devil, girl."

"Why because you don't want your jig to be up? You don't want people to stop falling for your tricks, you dumb bastard."

"No, you dumb bitch, because people will think you're nuts and they will take you away because nobody believes in that, not even crazy religious followers. I'm a myth and that's a fact."

They started walking as the street lights began to flicker on. He sighed as a car flew by; he now understood why he stuck with guys. Guys didn't care who the hell he was, if he could grant them their every desire their fine but girls.. oh no, they gotta have a reason and gotta have logic behind the reason. Good grief, he swears, he never worked so hard in his life and this was including when he lived.

"So, you're not real? So, you told me that you're the Devil to scare me?" Kagome stared at him strangely, "You're crazy!"

"I am not crazy because I'm the Devil, good God!"

"If you're the Devil then why would you be yelling at God?"

"Because God and I are good friends, what do you think dumb ass?"

"I don't know! But you're not the Devil because you're crazy!" Kagome yelled.

"I am too, wench!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"This is so third grade!"

"Then prove it!" Kagome spat.

"Prove what that this is third grade? Because that was figurate speaking."

"No that you're the Devil!"

As she said that a strew of people walked by casting her a bizarre look before quickly crossing the street. This girl was never going to learn. If he learned anything in his few decades was that people didn't believe in things that they couldn't touch or that they were afraid of, things they can't explain is things that they don't believe in. He learned that the hard way.

"Really, because that's all I needed was a chance." Inuyasha tugged on her arm, "Come on, I gotta show you something."

"First of all, it's got to and even then, it's not correct and secondly, can't you just snap your fingers and we'll be there?"

"I say whatever I want, wench and no because people will think it's strange that we just magically appeared somewhere and then people will become suspicious and then I'll be sent back to Hell."

"Why's that?"

"Unbelievably, people like me have restrictions."

"By God."

"Think what you want, wench. We're here."

She glanced at the doorman, who was holding open the door with a smile upon her face before raising an eyebrow at him. She glanced back at Inuyasha who smiled charmingly before she groaned rolling her eyes. So, she wasn't too impressed, fine by him, if everything went as planned, he would get her to make a wish and make him stronger or at least stop being a walking, talking broadcast of love and emotion and _feelings._

"What's this?"

"What do you think it is? It's the Lily, the best restaurant in Tokyo."

Kagome groaned, "I know that but why bring me here?"

"Why not and Kagome, it's really rude to keep stand here while this kind man is trying to usher us in."

"Kind man? Are you feeling well? Are people with your… eer… _background_ allowed to say that?"

"Why not? It's not a crime to be nice besides, I'm in a good mood." He smiled as they walked in, Inuyasha leaned into her, "Don't fuck up my good mood, Kagome."

They both sat across from each other as Inuyasha calmly orders steak and potatoes while Kagome order or another. Kagome gaped at the restaurant, enamored by the crimson drapes that hung over the large windows and the gold chandeliers that gave the restaurant just enough light to see and to eat. He had to admit, this place was beautiful and if he was a couple decades younger and wasn't in the position he was in, he would enjoy it.

"So…"

"Just ask the question, Kagome."

"Why are we here?"

"Aren't you going to ask how do I know your name?"

"I kind of don't want to know but I realized, I don't know your name, well your—err, other name."

"Oh, you know my name."

"It's _Lucifer?"_ Kagome hissed, "I mean, that's your name? No joke?"

He chuckled lightly, accepting his wine, "That's a generalization. So no, it's not, never have been, never will, it's Inuyasha."

"I think I'll just call you Luc."

"You better not."

"I was just kidding."

"I know you wasn't but let's pretend you were. So, you're wondering why we're here."

"You sure jump topics a lot."

"Well, I don't have a lot of time to spare, Kagome."

"Oh, now we're being civilized, catch me before I faint."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "What do you rather me continue calling you wench?"

"I rather you tell me why we're here."

Inuyasha glanced over to his left, he smiled, seeing what he wanted to see before turning to Kagome, "I don't know, Kagome, I meant what I said, I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Why not? Aren't you tired of being the girl everybody overlooks, aren't you tired of being that girl that nobody expects nothing of?" Kagome quickly look away as Inuyasha grabbed her hand forcing her to look at him, "Look at me, I can give you anything and everything you want, all you got- have to do is say the words, Kagome, tell me that you want me to help you."

"You dumb asshole! Why do you always have to be such a dumb asshole!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked away from each other and at the couple that were arguing loudly. Kagome gasped, looking back at Inuyasha who just shrugged before turning back to the couple. He could almost feel himself smiling and jumping for joy, this was going too good. He didn't even plan this. Amazing.

"Shut up, Ayame, you're making a scene."

"Koga," Ayame said in the singsong voice Koga used, "I don't give a damn. You're always screwing things up, this is our anniversity and you spoil it?"

"I didn't—"

"If I was his girlfriend, I could make him ten times happier." Kagome said out loud.

"Pssh, yeah right. It seems like he's pretty content with that cunt."

"You want to bet? I would never yell at him in public or embarrass him in public. I would be the best girlfriend that he could possibly have and he would love me for it."

"Do you like to put that to test?" Inuyasha baited.

"Yes and if I'm wrong then I'm all yours but if not, you would have to leave me alone."

"Great." Inuyasha smile widened as he stood up, brushing off his jacket, "Excuse me."

"Where you're going?"

"Proving you wrong." He excused himself again as he disappeared.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she drummed her fingers casually on the table. How in the world did she get into this one? Her heart was still drumming loudly against her chest, mostly all from fear some from nervousness. He wasn't all that she expected him to be, she expected the Devil to be mean, evil and most of all _red._ He just seemed a tad bit corrupted, that was all.

Still, she couldn't trust him; he was what he was and became what he was because of his tad bit corruptedness. Still…

"You know what, I'm tired of this!" Koga yelled, Kagome snapped from her thoughts.

"You? I'm tired of you! I—"

"Shut up, Ayame, I'm talking. I'm tired of you treating me like crap; I'm tired of you spitting my generosity back in my face. We're over."

"Good!" Ayame stood up, haughtily walking out of the restaurant.

Kagome stared with interest as Koga stood, looking embarrassed as he pulled out his credit card. How embarrassing but it wasn't news to her, Ayame always treated Koga like crap and didn't care who saw her do it. Koga glanced over at her, smiling sheepishly. Man, triple embarrassing, he just saw her staring at him like she was about to eat him for freaking dinner! Hopefully he didn't realize she was—

"Hey." And there he was, standing over her. Oh man, he was probably going to tell her to stop staring at him because she—"Do I know you?"

"Yeah, well no, I just go to your school."

"Really? How come I've never seen you around?"

"I'm… well, I tend to be surrounded by a lot of people."

That was weird, that just came out of her mouth. Those weren't even her words, it felt like it was somebody else's. How weird but it seemed to work nicely because Koga seemed interested.

"Really? Far too cool to be alone?"

"Just interesting, my good friend, interesting." Once again, it was like she was a different person, "And you?"

"I'm just Koga." _Yeah, the hottest guy in the school,_ Kagome thought, "Hey, maybe we should see each other more. You're pretty hot."

"Thanks and you too. Yeah, maybe."

"See ya." He smiled as he took his credit card and walking out.

After he disappeared, Kagome stared at shock at what happened and if she already damned Inuyasha to everlasting Hell, then she would like to take that back, it should seem that maybe her luck was a'changing.

* * *

_**See, nothing too offending. Yeah, it would be weird if Koga and Ayame just suddenly broke up but it's not because you know with Inuyasha pulling the strings and everything. Lovely. **_


End file.
